


Angel's Disorder

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel Dust finds out he has a rare disorder
Kudos: 6





	Angel's Disorder

Angel Dust was currently in his hotel room sleeping soundly as he had a long day. As he slept Vaggie carefully walked in and walked up to Angel very quietly wanting to check on just to make sure he was doing better by not cutting anymore or if he finally quit drugs

Vaggie watched Angel as he slept. Vaggie felt her heart wrench as she thought about all the crap Angel had gone through. She hated what he had to deal with. 

Vaggie very gently sat on the bed by him and began checking his arms. She really didnt want to disturb him but she needed to see if he was still Cutting and taking drugs. 

So as she looked to see for any needle Mark's she saw something else entirely bruise marks and they were brownish. She did not see any needle Mark's or hints if self harm andrealized Angel was improving Vaggie would be glad but the bruises freaked her out. She realized what Angel might be dealing with so she ran to see Charlie. She got to her and cried about it

"Charlie I think Angel has ITP!" Vaggie cried. Charlie raised an eyebrow. 

"Vaggie were in hell. That's not possible for demons to develop down her." Charlie said wondering if Vaggie was trying to pull a prank on her. 

Vaggie stared at her in disbelief before shaking her head and pulling Charlie along with her till they got to Angel's room she pointed the flashlight at his bruises and pointed at them. Charlie frowned. 

"Well Valentino beats him. Maybe that'ehy he has the bruises." Charlie whispered. Vaggie scoffed. 

"Charlie no I've never seen these before these developed just recently I can tell." Vaggie said pretty sure of herself. Charlie sighed as she looked at them. She had to admit that Vaggie was right but still didnt believe Angel had ITP as that was not possible in the afterlife. 

"If you want to check his platelets go ahead but I'd advise you to wake up Angel first" Charlie whispered. Vaggie sighed 

Vaggie looked over at Angel and decided to leave the hotel to go look for medical equipment and came back with a butterfly needle. Charlie shook Angel awake. 

"Yeah..." He asked groggily before Vaggoe turned on the light. Angel winced and kept his eyes shut as they hadnt adjusted to the light yet. 

"Angel were gonna check your platelets because they are low" Vaggie said rubbing his arm to comfort him. Angel began to get upset. 

"How is....how is that possible....that cant happen in hell" he asked trying to keep his cool but wa starting to break

"We don't know but were gonna find out okay hon." Chairlie soothed. Angel covered his eyes with his hand and began sobbing. Charlie pet his hair as Vaggie soothingly patted his arm. 

"No please...I'm already dealing with so much!" He sobbed. Vaggie kissed his hand 

"I know baby I know. It's okay were gonna figure out how" Charlie whispered. Angel kept his eyes shut as Vaggie went out to get something before coming back with a blood draw kit. Angel nearly panicked when he saw it he burst out of bed revealing that he was only in his underwear and hyperventilated. 

"NONONONONO!!! I PROMISE YOU THEIR JUST BRUISES FROM SOME GUY ROUGH PLAYING PLEASE NO!!" Angel cried. 

Charlie hated this. Angel's reactions broke her heart. Angel tried getting away but Vaggie had him restrained which just freaked Angel out more. Vaggie was currently trying to reassure him 

"Angel listen to me it's just a little pinch okay a little pinch were taking some blood to analyze." Vaggie reassured him

"NO NO PLEASE IM FIIIIIIIIIIIIINE IM FIIIIIIIINE!!" Angel screamed struggling to get away as Charlie tied a tourniquet around Angel's arm 

Vaggie shook her head upset about what was happening. This shouldnt be possible. Angel was dead their was no reason for him to have ITP. 

Angel cried and begged them not to do this. Vaggie hated herself for doing this to Angel and Charlie felt sick hearing those cries of fear. 

"Angel its only it's going to be quick. It's just a little pinch okay just calm down." Vaggie reassured him. 

"YOU BASTARDS!!!! BASTAHAHAHAHAHARDS!!!!" Angel screamed at them sobbing profusely. That reaction made Charlie and Vaggie feel awful. They werent trying to hurt the fluffy bean they were trying to help him. 

"Nooooo!! GET OFF ME!!!" Angel screamed struggling and then cried as he felt Charlie trying to find a vein Angel was moving around way to much they were gonna need help. Cherri came in and sadly helped hold Angel down. 

Angel screamed so loud it hurt their ears but they couldnt stop. Charlie finally found a vein and began to draw Angel's blood. 

Holding down Angel was the toughest thing the girls had to do. Cherri cried with him. Vaggie felt absolutely horrible but it was either this or ignore his possible issue which they couldnt do

Angel screamed at the top of his lungs when he felt the needle go in. Fortunately though despite his bucking in their restraint they were able to get a sample from him 

They kept holding him down as Charlie drew blood from Angel's arm. Finally they were done and Vaggie Charlie and Cherri comforted him. 

"Its done Angel they are done" Cherri whispered. Angel kept crying for a while. 

Finally he calmed down and passed out as they checked his sample. They realized he had itp since his time alive which meant disorders were carried over when people went go hell. 

Soon he got up and after some tearful embracing and found out from both Charlie and Vaggie that he had ITP. He was mystified as why he had it. Demons just didnt develop disorders. 

Charlie Vaggie and Cherri comforted Angel and answered any questions he had it comforted Angel to know that he was cared for. He also let them know that he was not angry at them for doing that and that he still loved them and appreciated them

After a long day he crashed tired from everything he had experienced. The next day he and Charlie and Vaggie talked about how he was to be cared for. 

"Thanks for doing that for me...If you hadnt I would not have known that I had the disorder. I'm sorry for calling you all those names to" He said. 

"No problem Angel. Were not mad at you. We understood that it was scary for you." Vaggie said lovingly.

Angel knew that no matter what he had all of his friends to help him go through his affliction


End file.
